


of lovers and fighters

by StaringGoldenDaggers



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, tom loves will, will back at it again with being a pessimist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaringGoldenDaggers/pseuds/StaringGoldenDaggers
Summary: William Schofield wasn't a healer but Tom Blake was.
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Kudos: 12





	of lovers and fighters

William Schofield wasn't a healer, he wouldn't leave the world better than he found it, he was a soldier and he destroyed. He destroyed lives with every bullet he fired the lives of mothers, fathers siblings and wives, the lives of other soldiers like him. When one was born all worlds possibilities where laid in one's hands, possibilities to change to love to care. William Schofield chose not to because he didn’t know how, but he knew that an identical world would be left behind when also he took his last breath. He was useless and he had always been, useless like another day of war as if the squandered blood of young man would still the thirst for violence that had harboured in humans for centuries. 

No, he couldn't be a healer, not when he had so little hope to give. 

Tom Blake was a healer, whereas William took, Tom gifted; he gifted smiles and stories, a listening ear or a comforting touch. Tom Blake could have chosen to pick up a rifle and found that that was all he was worth in the eyes of the universe. But he looked at the man around him and knew that there were already enough fighters, not enough lovers. He would love fiercely and unyielding until someone would love with him, he started with William Schofield.


End file.
